


This Feeling of Possible Love

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Day 4, F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, the feeling of love, theme: koi no yokan, yumikuri week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: Ymir is invited out to a bar by her friends who are all eagerly intent on setting her up with Nanaba's new cute roommate, Historia. Little do they all know that the moment the two meet, sparks will fly.XxXYmir and Historia feel as though they could very easily come to care and love for each other, even though they're basically complete strangers.





	This Feeling of Possible Love

Ymir popped two strong disprins into a glass of half-full water, groaning softly when another sharp pain stabbed at her skull. She waited a minute for the tablets to dissolve, and then gulped the stuff down in three large mouthfuls. At least the taste wasn’t that bad, but she still grabbed at her glass of coke to wash the medicine from her tongue. After her mouth was cleansed she delicately dropped down onto her couch and then slipped her cellphone from her pocket—the thing had been vibrating like crazy.

When Ymir opened up her chatting app, she was attacked with messages from Sasha and a few from Nanaba. As she tapped on Nanaba’s contact first, a message from Reiner also popped up, but she ignored her other friends in favour of the more attractive one.

**_Nanaba:_ ** _Hey Ymir! Are you busy tonight?_

Ymir frowned at the message, already suspicious. She narrowed her eyes as she opened up her touch keyboard and tapped out a quick message.

**_Ymir:_ ** _Yes. Gonna play DA:I til I drop._

**_Nanaba:_ ** _How about going out for dinner instead?_

**_Ymir:_ ** _Didn’t know you were into me._

**_Nanaba:_ ** _:/ Ymir no_

**_Ymir:_ ** _No. I don’t want to go out. Leave me alone. I’m dying of a headache._

**_Nanaba:_ ** _Headache? Did you have enough rest last night? Did you eat? Take a disprin?_

**_Ymir:_ ** _Yes MOM. Jesus. Calm your tits dude. I’m not going out and I’m not responding after this._

She huffed lightly and tapped out of Nanaba’s contact, heading for Reiner’s. Nanaba sent another message, probably upset at the dismissal, but Ymir had meant it that she wouldn’t respond again. She at least expected something useful or interesting from Reiner, but found herself frowning deeply at his message.

**_Reiner:_ ** _Yo ‘Mir! You wanna go to a bar tonight? I heard Nana got a new cute roommate and she wants everyone to meet her. You game?_

_New roommate, huh?_ Ymir thought. She made to respond, but then Reiner sent an image, and her breath caught in her throat. It was him and Nanaba, standing to each side of the prettiest—no, most gorgeous—girl Ymir had ever seen. She suddenly felt it difficult to swallow, and studied the picture for a long while before eventually responding.

**_Reiner:_ ** _Bet that grabbed your attention._

**_Reiner:_ ** _Nana said you turned her down. What gives? Did she mention Historia?_

**_Reiner:_ ** _She’s single, too!_

**_Reiner:_ ** _And gay (I’m actually in tears here)_

**_Reiner:_ ** _Ymir? Are you fapping to the picture?_

**_Ymir:_ ** _Fuck off, beef head. Leave me alone._

**_Ymir:_ ** _What time and where?_

There was a long pause in which Ymir shifted in discomfort. She hated to concede after she had already said no, but now was definitely an exception. And hot damn, Reiner said she was gay. This was one hell of an opportunity. Even though Ymir was still pretty daunted about the whole dating prospect, the little blonde had caught her interest. Besides, a night of fun couldn’t be that bad, right?

**_Reiner:_ ** _Baha! Knew it! We’re going to The Ark at nine. Catch you there? Make sure you dress to impress._

**_Ymir:_ ** _Reiner my default style is hot as fuck. Now leave me alone._

She tossed her phone onto the table and rested her back against the soft couch cushion, head pressed to the arm rest. It took a minute for her to realize that her headache was already gone, and Ymir released a long sigh of relief. Maybe this was a sign. Or maybe those disprins had just kicked in.

XxX

Sasha was the first one to jump Ymir the moment she stepped inside the double doors of The Ark.

“Ymir, have you met Historia yet?”

“Dude, get off me you’ll crease my jacket!” She shoved Sasha off her arm and glowered unhappily at her. “Do you always have to fuckin’ hump me on sight?”

Sasha’s cheeks puffed up. “Do you always have to be such a schlong?”

“What the fuck.”

Sighing, Sasha gently took the edge of her sleeve and then pulled her forward. “Come on, dummy. I really want you to meet Historia. She’s the sweetest thing ever.”

Ymir dug her heels in. “Wait! How do I look?” She used a hand to smooth her hair back and waited, anxious. Her heart was beating a little too erratically. She kind of felt like this was a blind date, what with her friends going so hard for this and trying to get them to meet. The picture of Historia had been absolutely gorgeous. Would she be that beautiful in person? More? Did she have a nice personality as well? Ymir was almost hyperventilating by the time Sasha hummed and nodded her head.

“I’d give you a three out of ten.”

Her heart dropped. “Dude, I’m serious.”

Sasha laughed. “J.K, bro. You’re hot as fuck. But you already know that, right? Sasha turned and sauntered off, apparently very confident that Ymir would follow, which she did. She had already spotted her group of friends at their usual table, and when she saw blonde hair her heart shot into her throat.

Despite Sasha’s assurance and the fact that Ymir really did know that she was attractive, her nerves were still all over the place. Why was she so nervous anyway? Sure, she hadn’t been in a relationship since high school, but she’d had plenty of one night stands. Ymir was no stranger to flirting her way into a girl’s skirt. But this… this was making her feel like her insides were flapping about, and Ymir hated it. Nothing made her nervous. _Nothing._ Ymir was an impenetrable fortress, a solid shield of defence, a—

Holy fucking shit. They made it to the table and Ymir’s heart actually almost jumped out of her chest. Bright, intelligent blue eyes glanced at her in curiosity. Historia was genuinely more beautiful than in the picture and Ymir was floored. She stared, wide eyed.

“Ah, the guest of honour arrives!” Reiner bellowed, laughing. He was red in the face and tipsy already, and we was all but hanging on Historia’s arm. Historia didn’t look annoyed, though.

Nanaba stood and rounded the table to stand by Ymir’s side. “Ymir, this is my new roommate, Historia Reiss.” She gestured between them. “Historia, this is Ymir Wikström, the infamous friend I was telling you about.”

Ymir swallowed. “You told her about me?” She meant it to sound cool and aloof, but it came out as more of a squeak. Nanaba lifted her eyebrows at her.

“Only good things,” Historia spoke up quickly. She stood from her seat.

Ymir was utterly surprised when she realized that Historia was goddamn short. She practically towered over her, and even Historia seemed a little perturbed by this by puffing her cheeks up slightly. It was adorable in a way that Ymir couldn’t fully process. She was suddenly completely overwhelmed by a sense, a feeling of something… something… like this was a profound moment, like she had met Historia before, like she could so easily fall in love with her.

Ymir’s palms were sweaty and she was grateful that Historia didn’t want to shake her hand. “It’s nice to meet you,” Ymir mumbled out. “I’m Ymir.”

Historia covered her mouth with a hand and giggled. “I know, you’ve already been introduced.”

Ymir’s cheeks blossomed. “Oh, shit. Yeah. Sorry. I just… um…” She wanted the floor to swallow her up. Historia merely laughed at her again. Nanaba left them to return to her seat, probably sensing that she was no longer needed. Ymir was partly terrified and partly relieved. Historia had not started to run yet, right?

“Would you like to sit next to me?” Historia asked. Ymir violently nodded her head without hesitation. Historia gave her a little grin, then turned and shoved Reiner out of his seat. He squawked in surprise.

“His’, what gives?”

Historia poked her tongue out at him. “This chair is reserved for the attractive.”

Reiner feigned hurt, but started laughing so hard he fell over. Berthold had to help him back onto his feet and force him to sit down in a new seat. When that was sorted, Historia turned to her and held the chair out.

Ymir felt herself grinning widely, confidence leaking back in—seriously, Ymir was usually the one cracking the jokes first off, not staring openly like an idiot. “Are you insinuating that I’m attractive?”

Historia very, very obviously checked out. Ymir’s cheeks flamed again. “Are you insinuating that you don’t already know that you are?”

Ymir bit down on her lip for a moment and took the seat. “You’re good,” she said. “Very good.”

Historia winked. “I try.” She sat down as well.

The group was getting a bit noisy since everyone was more or less close to drunk. It was easy to drown them out, though. Historia scooted closer to her, leaned her elbow on the table and fully turned to regard Ymir, smiling. There was absolutely no denying that she was interested. Ymir’s heart skipped a beat.

 _I could love her,_ she thought, so clear and sharp that her expression shifted slightly afterwards. Historia lifted a brow at her.

“Do you feel this…?” Historia started. Her eyes darted to the table. “Never mind, I’ll sound crazy.”

Ymir reached out to touch her hand, sucking in a sharp breath at the spark of electricity that lit along her skin with their fingers touched. “You can tell me. I don’t think you’d sound crazy.”

Historia was staring at their hands. A few seconds passed, and then she moved and slipped her fingers between Ymir’s. It was weird, how Ymir felt like that hand belonged in hers. Her heart was thundering like crazy and sweat clung to her back. What was Historia doing to her?

“I feel like we’ve met before,” Historia said softly. “Or that maybe I could…” She paused. “Come to care about you.”

 _She feels it too,_ Ymir thought, eyes widening. Instead of saying it, though, because that was weird and what if Historia didn’t mean that specifically and she thought _Ymir_ was the crazy one. Instead she cleared her throat and brushed her thumb over Historia’s soft skin.

“I feel the same way.” Historia’s eyes lifted and met hers. Something intense passed between them. “Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?”

Historia slowly started to grin. “As in, a date?”

Ymir refused to look away or give in to the embarrassment in her gut. Seriously, since when did a girl make her this messed up? “Yes,” she answered instantly.

For some reason, this made Historia’s cheeks light up. It was absolutely adorable. “I’d love that,” she responded softly. “Really love that.”

Ymir stared at her face. Locks of her long, golden hair had escaped from behind her ear and were resting against her cheek. Ymir resisted the urge to put it back, caressing her face on the way. That would be way too weird.

 _I could love her,_ Ymir thought again. _I think I could love her easily._


End file.
